Ghost of the Wastelands
by Wulfamania
Summary: Revenge, that was all Violet wanted. She wanted to destroy the man who killed her family. That's all she wanted. She was either kill him, or die trying. Violet was going Ghost hunting
1. Chapter 1

One day at a time...that's the only thing keeping me sane in this dung heap of a world. I opened my eyes. First thing I did was to make sure Angel was by my side, feeling reassurance when I felt the gun under my bed. The next step was to actually get up. I let my feet touch the foundation of what remains of the house I was staying in. I got dressed, and strapped the gun on my back. I guess I could count myself almost lucky. Most people didn't have a roof over their heads.

I walked into the ruined living room, I grabbed a box of cram and ate it. Pre war food always made me a little sick after. Which is why I preferred to hunt and make my own food. I sat on the couch mulling over my duties for the day.

"Good morning Violet. Did you sleep well?" The slightly distorted feminine voice came from behind me. My hand twitched for my gun. But I forced my self to relax. After all, shooting one of the few friendly military grade robots wouldn't be good news.

"I slept fine Lady Killer" I frowned as I remembered the the faint screams of my dream. "Well... as fine as I ever will..."

"This constant stress isn't good for you. A good night's sleep is important. If you keep this up your efficiency will quickly begin to decline as well, I'm equipped to help with battle injuries not ones such as this and if anything were to happen to you..." Lady Killers voice went from concerned to near frantic, and a loud whirring noise was emanating from her as the poor robot worked herself up.

I looked at the frenzied assaultron "Calm down before you overheat. Nothing is going to happen to me you're over analyzing again." That did not do much to calm her down. "Fine tonight I'll attempt to get some more sleep." That seemed to satisfy her. I got up from the couch once my meal was finished. "Ready for patrol?" There was a faint nod. "OK let's head out."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hope Hills was once a little neighborhood from before the war. Before the bombs hit I bet it was peaceful looking. Sometimes it's hard to wrap around the idea that a long time ago there wasn't no wasteland, no Raiders or even radiation. Hope was in pretty okay shape most of the houses were sound enough to live in. My first check was the water supply, making sure it was safe to drink, then I headed over to the fields haphazardly strewn about. Lastly defense. I took a careful time with this making sure the turrets took no damage. A few wastelanders without a home caught me setting up here. I helped them set up, and they pay me caps for letting them stay. It was a good set up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Violet, perhaps you should initiate greetings to your fellow settlers." Lady Killer stated. "Social functions between humans are important"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Unless there's ghouls or Raiders coming for the place, there's no need. Besides I'm talking to you aren't I?" I grumbled in reply. Who built this damn robot to be so meddlesome? Oh wait...I did. It wasn't on purpose, I guess Lady just got...attached. It's weird have an assaultron with a head laser, a tesla gun and a damn sword fussing over me. I guess it's better than having her against me. I don't want to be electrocuted mince meat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am purely mechanical, it does not have the same effect. Besides how are we gonna find leads on..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can it, tin can." I snapped I hate when she was right. Which was all the damn time. I needed to find him...Ghost. the bastard. The name alone made me feel seething hot rage. If I ever see that pile of bramin shit, I'd shoot him in the face, by the time I was done with him, his own mother wouldn't be able to recognize him/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are being illogical. Do you want to hunt this Ghost?" Lady Killer stated at me. At least I thought she was, being a robot, it's kind of hard to tell what her face was doing. I nod begrudgingly. "Then you should be training preparing your self, and gathering leads. Not walking around sulking." Her voice was firm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not as simple as that...there are things.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are holding back. Violet, I can not pretend to understand the emotional pain of losing family. But I can tell you that if you keep letting this tear you up. You are letting him win. You are stronger...smarter.. than that" I glared at the robot. She made a shrugging motion, "In the end I cannot force you." With that Lady Killer walked off, leaving me to ponder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's been a week of the same thing. Wake up, check the food, water, and defense. Lady Killer had been surprisingly quiet all week. She still followed me, but this silence was putting me off. I was beginning to get concerned that something malfunctioned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lady, is your voice modulation ok?" Parts to replace it would be hard to find and no doubt expensive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My voice works fine. I am giving you time to think, My constant attempts seems not to help" Lady Killer explained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're still on this?" I groaned/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're still being illogical?" She responded back, damn smart ass. I glared at her. I only got a blank stare back. But when she spoke again she sounded unimpressed "Making faces won't help." Once again she walked off, I don't know what she does on her own. Robot stuff I / br /Later that night I layed on my bed, trying to get some shut eye, when I heard heavy foot steps approaching the door. A faint mechanical sound accompanied it, I instantly recognized it as Lady. Once again I forced my self to relax. "Come in..." I grumbled. Lady entered my room/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Violet. I believe we have a lead!"/p 


End file.
